


A Tiny Amount Of Brotherly Fluff

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Brothers, Family, Gen, Just a little scene., NO Canon Placement, One-Shot, Short, Trying for Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Since Jace is part of the Lightwood family, he and Max need a little brotherly fluff.





	

Jace is at the Institute training when he sees a small figure sneak into the room. He pretends not to notice as he continues through his motions, hitting the wooden training doll a little slower so that his hidden audience member can watch the movements easier.

When he gets tired of that, and when it becomes clear that the interloper isn't going to reveal himself willingly, he stops and turns towards the place where the person is hiding.

"Max," Jace smiles when his little brother crouches down lower behind the training bag he was using to hide with. "I know you're in here. Are you going to come out? Or should I start shouting fire?"

"Don't!" Max pops his head out to check for other occupants. He looks over to the blonde with a frown. "I'm hiding from Mom. She's on the war path!"

"What did you set on fire this time?" Jace remarks knowingly as goes for his water bottle. 

"Nothing!" the little boy says, then sighs, "Well...Maybe one thing. But I got it-"

"Confused with the nurture Rune," Jace finishes for him. "I already heard that one, Max. When are you going to come up with another line?"

"What do you know about confusing Runes?" Max pouts as he crosses his small arms over his chest. "You were one of the best students in school. You and Alec. I keep getting compared to the two of you!"

Jace takes another swig of his water before crouching down to be eye level with his brother. "I'm sorry about that, Max. I didn't hate my lessons because I had Alec and Izzy with me at the time. Some times I forget that you have no one there to watch your back."

"Exactly!" the boy throws his hands in the air. "How can they expect me to become better when I have to go it alone?"

"Now, wait a minute," Jace raises a hand. "I didn't say that you were alone."

"But you just-"

The blonde shakes his hand to make his brother stop. "You might not have someone there to watch your back at school, but you're never alone. No matter where you are or what you're facing, you'll always have me, Alec, and Izzy ready and willing to back you up." He puts a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll always be there for you, Max. Because you're family, and family takes care of each other."

"MAX!" Maryse's voice shouts out through the halls. "Where did you go?!"

Jace's hand falls from his brother's shoulder.

"Do you think you can be there for me here and now?" Max looks up at his brother with big eyes. "PLEASE? She won't stop until I memorize the entire text book. I just need a few moments to rest my brain."

"Jace?" the Lightwood matriarch appears at the entrance of the training room. Max huddles behind the training bag so that his mother can't see him. "Have you seen Max?"

"Uh, no, sorry," Jace stands, grabbing his towel on the way up as he smiles at the woman. "I think I heard someone running to the other side of the Institute though. Is he in trouble?"

"Only once I catch him," Maryse smiles tightly, walking off in the direction the blonde had said.

Max waits for the click of his mother's heels to stop echoing before coming out of his hiding place. He takes Jace's hand and smiles up at him when he looks down to him.

"Thanks, Jace. I really needed that."

Jace smiles back down at him, "What are brothers for?"

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
